Deduções de uma novata
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução de mais uma história de Petit Nash, "Deducciones de la chica nueva": Justamente por ser nova na equipe, Seaver tinha que ser ainda mais observadora para conhecer seus membros e se entrosar... E isto lhe permitiu perceber que alguns deles eram mais do que somente amigos.


**N.T: A**pesar da personagem ter deixado a série, ainda não consigo desapegar do casal. Então, trago mais uma história de Petit Nash. Aproveitem, logo tem mais.

**N.A.: **Bem, trago-lhes uma outra pequena história, uma abordagem simpática sobre a entrada de Seaver para a equipe. Não posso dizer que seja meu personagem favorito, mas não me incomoda e funciona muito bem para a história. Se passa em algum ponto após a chegada de Seaver e, obviamente, JJ não aparecerá. Espero que gostem! Abraços!

**Deduções da garota nova**

Ashley Seaver era nova na UAC, também no mundo nos perfis e no de todas essas pessoas que estava tendo a oportunidade de trabalhar junto. Tinha que ser cautelosa, que estudar como seriam as coisas, que medir seus passos com antecedência e avaliar como seria a sua relação com a equipe.

Talvez só porque estava tentando ser o mais observadora possível foi que percebeu o que ninguém ainda havia notado. Depois de duas semanas na UAC percebeu no comportamento do seu chefe, pela mudança em seu tom de voz quando eles se falavam, pelo de olhar que trocavam e pela forma como se tocavam quando achavam que ninguém estava olhando. Não foi capaz de perguntar a ninguém, ou sequer comentar, mas tinha certeza, estava totalmente convencida.

Uma tarde quando saiu com a equipe, na primeira saída informal com eles, percebendo como era forte a interação entre os membros, sentiu-se segura o suficiente para perguntar. Talvez para mostrar que podia conversar, ou para mostrar que percebia as coisas, ou até porque a necessidade de certificar-se se tornara muito forte, impossível de ignorar. O motivo não importa, o fato é que se animou a perguntar. E havia a oportunidade perfeita: Emily estava sentada à sua frente na mesa do bar, ao lado de Hotch.

-Hey! Só por curiosidade, há quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos? - Perguntou olhando para Emily.

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral na mesa, Garcia parou seu copo no meio do caminho para sua boca, Morgan parou de rir, Rossi franziu a testa e Reid ficou com o olhar perplexo e boca aberta, e, por um momento, todos olharam para Seaver confusos, lentamente processando sua pergunta. Então, quase ao mesmo tempo, todos se viraram para olhar para Emily e Hotch, que trocavam um olhar entre si.

- Vocês dois...? - Morgan perguntou com um sussurro.

- Isso não é verdade... Ashley, está enganada.- Rossi disse, primeiro sério e, em seguida, preocupado- Ou não?

-Oh, Deus! - Sussurrou Garcia

- Vocês não sabiam? - Seaver perguntou confusa. - Pensei que era óbvio e que, por ser nova, tinha demorado a perceber. Foi por isto que perguntei. Vocês realmente não sabiam?

Os membros da equipe, ainda bastante constrangidos, olharam novamente para Seaver, como que avaliando a situação, tentando dizer algo, justificar alguma coisa, tentando entender por que fora ela quem percebera, mas não tinham palavras para explicar aquilo. Nunca tinham sido tão enganados, nunca falharam assim em um perfil, e estava diante deles o tempo todo e nunca perceberam. Esperavam que, pelo menos, não estivessem cegos assim há muito tempo.

- Quanto tempo? - Garcia finalmente perguntou, virando-se abruptamente para Emily.

-Bem...- Emily parou por um segundo para fazer algumas contas e virou-se para para Hotch buscando confirmação.

- Sete meses e meio, para ser mais exato.

- Como é que não nos disseram nada? - Rossi não sabia se devia ficar com raiva ou se ria.

- Esperávamos que percebessem.- Hotch explicou.- Como isto não aconteceu, decidimos manter em segredo.

- Por que manter em segredo? - Questionou Morgan.

- Por causa de Strauss.- Emily respondeu - Não queríamos problemas caso ela ficasse sabendo.

- Não posso acreditar. - Sussurrou Reid, bastante confuso.

- Não posso acreditar que não tinham percebido. - Emily disse rindo.

- Isto não é engraçado, Emily! - Garcia reclamou - Você devia ter me dito algo!

Mas sua amiga não conseguia parar de rir e Hotch se juntou a ela, enquanto os outros se sentiram no momento mais estranho de suas vidas. Morgan fez um gesto de contrariedade e Garcia tentou manter a pose de muito ofendida, mas Reid juntou-se de imediato ao riso, o que era ainda mais surpreendente. Depois de um tempo todo mundo estava rindo, quase nervosamente, com a situação.

- Não ache que escapou, Emily Prentiss! - Garcia disse quando os risos terminaram. - Ainda me deve uma série de explicações.

- Eu sei, eu sei...- Disse, tentando parecer séria. – Prometo que darei todas as explicações que quer, Penélope.

Parecia que era o tempo das perguntas, o momento de Hotch e Emily ficarem presos as milhares de perguntas que estavam se formando na mente dos amigos. Seaver sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável por tudo isso, tinha causado esta atmosfera e talvez fosse correto se retirar e não colocar mais dúvidas do que já tinha. Discretamente, saiu da mesa dizendo um inaudível "até amanhã", mas antes que tivesse chegado ao meio da sala, Emily a alcançou.

- Hey, onde vai?

- É melhor ir embora. - Disse um tanto constrangida - Por minha culpa estão sendo interrogados por todos.

- Não se preocupe! - Disse puxando-a de volta a mesa. - Um dia iria acontecer, além disto, suponho que também quer saber como aconteceu, certo?

-Bem, sim. Se não criar mais problemas.

- O que? - Rossi disse sorrindo para ela. - Ashley, graças a você agora sabemos o segredinho deles.

- E isto não nos incomoda. Certo, Aaron? - Emily perguntou sorrindo.

-Nem um pouco. Confirmou Hotch, beijando delicadamente Emily.

Era a primeira vez que eles os viam juntos. Era a primeira vez que podiam agir tão livremente, quase que por uma estranha coincidência. Separam seus lábios sorrindo.

- É meio estranho vê-los junto deste modo. - Sussurrou Reid, que não sabia se acreditava nisso. E Emily e Hotch voltaram a sorrir, agora abraçados.

**FIM**


End file.
